


Strangers Meet, on Digital Streets

by gala_apples



Series: Darkweb Delights [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, F/F, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Ownership, amateur porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Two of Michael's favourite couples begin to attempt to one-up each other.





	Strangers Meet, on Digital Streets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'marking' prompt for seasonofkink.

Gavin and Jeremy are at the top of a comment thread. The post is the OP requesting short clips, bits saved from videos not good enough to use in full. The OP seems like an intellectual assclown, implying he gets off from the metaness of it all. Gavin and Jeremy, on the other hand, are entirely acceptable in their post of a snippet of a night out on the town.

Their video is them against a wall in a club. On the whole they look tamer than the night of the rave. Gavin’s in a denim blue button down and close-fitting jeans, Jeremy wearing a black t-shirt tight enough that you can see his pecs. It’s almost heterosexual in the sheer predictability of night club wear. Except for one thing. There’s a collar and a leash on both their necks. Jeremy’s leash is swaying freely as he holds tightly to Gavin’s with one hand, his other holding out the recording camera. They must have smuggled them in, no way any bouncer would have let them into a club wearing blatant fetish gear. Gavin’s not showing as much enthusiasm as Jeremy, who, if Michael was betting on it, was the one to have this idea. Jeremy’s as jubilant with this as to be dancing to the background throb of music.

Gavin clearly gets on board sooner rather than later. There’s a blur of the camera as it switches hands, then they’re being shown at a different angle. Gavin’s got it now, and he’s zoomed in on their kissing with Gavin’s leash in a coil around Jeremy’s hand, Jeremy’s fingers on Gavin’s neck. With it all coiled there’s no give It’s an exceptionally hot moment that Michael is sort of pissed gets interrupted.

“Really, you two?”

Even with the man’s body nowhere near in frame, there’s a few precious gems of Ry interacting in Gavin and Jeremy’s videos. Michael would know that rare voice anywhere. 

“A guy leaves for five minutes to get a hard cider and he comes back to betrayers desecrating his camera with their poor hands.”

Ryan!”

Michael feels stupid for a moment. Of course it’s Ryan, he’s thought Ry the whole time but how dumb is that, really. Which parents name their son ‘Ry’? Happily, the bad feeling gets swept away as the video continues. Ryan’s really hypervigilant about the camera they use for filming, so them beginning without him is apparently a grave sin. The rant is almost funny, and it continues until the video stops. It’s both more proof that it’d be cool to meet the trio in real life, and a perfect reason that this video never got posted.

Michael enjoys the video for what it is, a sexy little moment of thwarted kinky plans, an instance of love and trust. He’s not sure he wants to read the comments on a post about mid-porn bloopers, the post’s probably gathered a bunch of real winners. But in true ogle at a car crash American sensibility, Michael begins to read the comments. Stunningly, three down in the thread Gavin and Jeremy created, there’s a comment he knows will be nothing short of delightful.

 **You think that’s a leash? We’ll show you a leash. We’ll show you what owning someone is really like.**

The message is from thejackofpalms and underneath her text is a video of her and Kittylinds together. It starts with close up of Linds, who is naked with words written in eyeliner on her stomach in a slanted printed scrawl. The words proclaim: Property Of TJOP. Kittylinds is very clearly owned. For the moment at least. Michael doesn’t have any female siblings, he doesn’t know how long it takes to wash eyeliner off. Or maybe they won’t even try. It’s exceptionally hot to think of Linds out tomorrow, grocery shopping or filling up her tank, Property Of TJOP hidden by her graphic tee but still very much there. Knowing their main kink it’s easy to imagine Jack in the store with her, boosting Linds onto a produce display and working a thick banana into her pussy.

Of course that’s only the first ten seconds of the video. Jack gets Linds to kneel with the push of a hand and a benevolent smile. Michael hasn’t really see them do D/s play like this before, but there’s no question it’s a good look on them both. Once she’s kneeling, Jack works an anal hook into Kittylinds’ ass and begins pulling her around the room. It’s nice to see Kittylinds struggle to keep pace on her hands and knees, and squirm when she’s not quite fast enough and the ball on the end of the hook embeds itself a little deeper. It progresses from there, Jack finally kneeling behind Linds to get a hand on her cunt. After thejackofpalms edges her right to the precipice of an orgasm then stops, they switch position. 

Linds looks good spread out on her back on the couch. Jack has clothespins, the kind with hooks on the top, for hanging stuff off the curtain rod. Either TJOP and Linds have watched Alfredo and Trevor’s driving video, or clothespins are just a more common sex toy than Michael could have guessed. She spends great care attaching each pin to her girlfriend, checking in with each that the play is still okay. When her folds are impressively decorated thejackofpalms uses sturdy string to tie the clothespins all together, than that to a leash. 

“Come on, babe. Up,” Jack instructs.

Linds has no option but to follow thejackofpalms, otherwise the clothespins will get ripped off her labia. Michael knows from internet experience that clamps coming off pinched skin fill the numbed area with blood and make the sub scream. He can only imagine it’d be the worst on a cunt.

After a few ginger laps around the room, thejackofpalms grants mercy on Kittylinds. She lets Linds recline back onto the couch, and perched on top of her girl, unties the knot holding the clothespins together, granting herself more space to work with. With the plastic clamps still in two rows down Linds’ labia, Jack splits her open with spread fingers and presses a floral print vibrator against her clit. Michael salivates at the image. He can’t help but imagine what pain and pleasure mixed like that would feel like. He knows it would be good.

Kittylinds comes from the vibrator, camera placed well enough that Michael can actually see her hole clenching. It’s beautiful, and Michael isn’t the only one who thinks so. There’s a myriad of comments. A few pedantic trolls, including the OP, pointing out that there’s no bloopers in their scene and therefore it doesn’t fit the posting requirements. Mostly though, it’s positive, virtual applause for a job well done.

Including Jeremy’s comment.

In an event fan-fucking-tastic enough to make Michael’s week, Jeremy’s replied back to thejackofpalms. It’s a cocky reply, but that’s never been an attitude Michael’s had a problem with. Hell, if anything, it’s something he tries to cultivate in his own life. 

**That’s pretty cute. Try this on for size.**

Jeremy has posted another video, Gavin of course tagged in it. The video starts with Jeremy feeding a blue rubber dong into Gavin’s ass. He takes it all, all six or eight or twelve inches -length is hard to determine from the angle Ryan’s recording from- until the blue mound of balls is against his rim. Once it’s situated though, it becomes Gavin’s show. He leans forward, somehow accepting the massive shifting weight inside him, to bite down on Jeremy’s pec. It’s a great span on his sculpted chest, lots of room to bite.

Michael doesn’t end up watching the whole video. It’s over twenty minutes long, and it’s comprised only of Gavin sucking innumerable hickies into Jeremy’s skin. Neither of them even come, although they’re hard the whole time. It’s sexy, no doubt about it, but in this age of internet nobody has that kind of attention span. Not to mention it makes him feel the wee-est bit lonely. He doesn’t even jerk off over the posting, just appreciates it the best he can. It’s good that these people have their partners, even if he doesn’t have anyone. These four deserve to own someone’s heart.


End file.
